conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Xynder
Undergoing Significant Revamp Yet another descendant language from Natraden . The grammar has remained fairly intact along with the genders (MAS, FEM and NEU) and the phonology has been simplified. This language is the main language of the Netherbelgs. Revamp This is my attempt at making the language more speakable for me, as a person who wants to learn it >A< Old Xynder Nothing too major will occur. The current changes as of late are: *'Removed:' *'Ŝ''' and '''TX. ** Heavy difference between dialects *'Added:' **'Capitalisation rules (now reverted) *'Changed:' *'Ê''' is now written as '''É. **'Ö''s long and short pronunciation are lowered. **Word order. **Noun declension. ** Articles and determiners ** Pronouns ** Adjectival rules ** Verb conjugations ** Negation *'To-Do List:' **Change the interrogative system in some way. Phonology The basic phonology of the language. Every row below is it's own distinct letter excluding digraphs and é'. Rules *Vowels receive ''shortened pronunciation in unstressed syllables (or monosyllabic words), or if they precede a consonant cluster. **Vowels receive lengthened pronunciation though the vowel sound isn't lengthened if preceding another vowel sound. *'''I proceeding a consonant and preceding a vowel makes the sound /j/ **this is the same for u''' and /u̯/ *A word-final '''v preceded by a consonant is pronounced before the consonant. ** halv (half) /häu̯l/ * Non-harmonic consonant clusters imply there is /ɵ(:)/ between them **'Nihogn': Japan /nihɔ:gɵn/ *To avoid confusion, certain letters often change their pronunciation slightly: **'X' is pronounced more strongly than Z''' ***'''Z is sometimes pronounced /z̥/ *Voiced consonants in word-final position become voiceless. *Stress is placed on the penultimate syllable of a word or on the syllable containing the first consonant cluster (in the same syllable) in the word. **If there are no consonant clusters that aren't broken by syllable boundaries, then the stress goes to the syllable containing the first vowel sound without a shortening pronunciation or is lengthened already (e.g. ii (/i/) that ends some words). ***If none of these conditions are met, the stress goes to the penultimate syllable. ***If a long vowel precedes a consonant cluster broken by a syllable boundary then the vowel is pronounced according to the shortened pronunciation. ****'Mansev' - mother /ˈm'ä'''nsɛu̯/ **This rule doesn't apply if the consonant cluster is in an ultimate syllable that ends with a schwa. **Secondary stress may be applied on the second root word in a compound word where primary stress would be applied. **Single syllable words that end in '''e' and begin with more than one consonant sound have the e''' automatically pronounced with an accent. ***'''Zne /ˈznɛː/ snow ***'Ce' /ˈt͡sɛː/ who *'Ń' is pronounced as /ɑ̃/ when in the syllable nucleus and /ŋ/ elsewhere. **The letter is pronounced as the former in when in the nucleus if it is the only vowel in the nucleus. If the letter is preceded by another vowel all the while remaining in the nucleus, then the vowel becomes nasalised. *The difference between ń''' and '''ng is the same as German's ß''' and '''ss in that the latter contributes to the vowel shortening rule whereas the former does not. * szr '''and '''czr only ever appear at the beginning of root words. ** Though is r''' precedes '''sz, cz or xz they are retroflexed. Table of Grammar Case Marking Case marking is defined with sets of declensions: Word Order The order has remained fairly the same: Capital and Troderen Dialect #(Reflexive Pronoun) #Subject #Indirect Pronoun/Object #(Direct Object Pronoun) #(Auxiliary) Verb #Adverb #Object/Adjective #Other Information #Separable Part of a Separable Verb #Participle #Verb/Participle (when auxiliary verb is used) Netheren Dialect #(Reflexive Pronoun) #Subject #Indirect Object #Object/Adjective #(Auxiliary) Verb #Adverb #Verb/Participle (when auxiliary verb is used) #Participle #Other Information #Separable Part of a Separable Verb #Participle Verb Conjugation All verbs end in el and most are regular. There is one irregular verb and the continuous tense is combined with the simple. Dropping the pronoun is common in informal speech. To Be This is the only irregular verb that exists. Other Irregular Verbs helbel - to have gatel - to go Regular Verbs (to write) Regular verbs will conjugated as follows: Negation In the Capital Dialect, you use the particle ent. Jé höl ent! I am not! Passive Verbs To make a verb passive you use the past participle with the auxiliary verb to become. Fjöt svarblet. I was killed. (I died.) Conditional Verbs Conditional verbs are formed with the auxiliary verb blirel '(to will) and the past participle. The difference between this the using the ''future tense (since the future tense oddly enough uses the past participle) is that the auxiliary verb is used in the past tense. '''Blir ginglet. I will go. Blirer ginglet. I would go. Reflexive Verbs Infinitive reflexive verbs are written as strik...el but conjugate exactly the same as normal verbs (the strik-''' is removed and is replaced with the use of the reflexive pronouns; the verb is conjugated normally.) However, pronouns get dropped (if they weren't already; also not necessary to drop) and are replaced with reflexive pronouns. Otherwise the subject gets moved. '''Za öpta. He hit himself. Za s'Ester öfta. <- note the subject The restaurant opened (itself.) S'Ester fjöt striksvarbelt. or Za s'Ester fjöt svarbelt. +1 The restaurant will open (itself.) +1 This is rarer than the preceding sentence as reflexive pronouns tend to refer to the main verb; the use isn't incorrect, however, and will be understood. -röad The '-eröad' for the imperative is used in formal situations or when please is implied with it. Tot skrive. Write it. Tot skriveröad. Please write it. 'Polite' You There is no polite 'you' form. Though simply stating the pronoun is considered polite as subject dropping occurs very often. One can alternatively use the pronouns tröad, tröada, tröadja, tröads and tröadav according do their respective cases. Skiss. You are (informal) To skiss. You are (formal) Tröad skiss. You are ''(polite) Personal Pronouns The pronouns decline to the same cases as with their respective dialects. +1 This refers to the subject: '''Striks Entitii' A thing belonging to the subject. Contractions Since most pronouns tend to be placed beside one another, colloquial contractions had evolved. jét = jé + te This means I ... you. Since it is a contraction the é (which only usually is placed in the word-final position) is preserved; like in compound words. For example: jét liv means I love you''. *jem, jar & jot = i hem, i har, i ot The i''' (meaning to) became non-syllabic upon contraction; providing the dative forms of the 3rd person singular pronouns. '''tot = to + ot vot = vöt + ot This is most commonly used in the imperative. They mean (you ... it). Pluralisation There are several pluralisation suffixes: Ending 1: -(o)r Nouns will usually be pluralised with '-or' or '-r' if the noun ends in a vowel. Ligt (light) → Ligtor (lights) Word-final v's become '''j's prior to pluralisation. Ending 2: -en This ending is used when the noun ends in a nasal consonant, '''l, r''' and '''dd. Dräng (boy) → Drängen (boys) This is also used when nouns end in ii, which then becomes ien. Akademii (academy) → Akademien (academies) Ending 3: -s Nouns will use this ending when they end in a diphthong. Mae '(man) → '''Maes '(men) Definiteness A definite, pluralised noun will obtain the original article as a suffix alongside its pluralisation suffix. Case declensions are added thereafter. '''Frov - woman Sa Frov - the woman Frojor - women Frojorsa - the women Frojorsas - the women's Articles and Determiners Articles and determiners decline alike in that they both decline to gender and not to case. Contractions There are words such as ecet/eca which are contractions of et set/sa (in/on the). But when further contracted, one writes: ec'Eerja on the Earth Adjectives Adjectives effectively decline to the common and neuter gender (the masculine and feminine declensions are the same.) Take the words s'Eer (the Earth), and skej (blue): Common Declension Articles and determiners precede adjectives. Sa skej Eer. The blue Earth. Neuter Declension The neuter declension consists of adding the suffix '-t' if the adjective didn't originally end in t'''. '''Set lotst Muzik. The good music/song. Plural Declension Unlike the articles and determiners, adjectives possess a plural declension '-e'. This is used regardless of its gender. Lotse Muzikorset. The good songs. Contraction The article contracts when the adjective begins with a vowel regardless of its gender: S'erged Rojapl The United Kingdom Comparative Adjectives This uses the adverb mo to make the adjective comparative. Translates to "more so" in English. S'Eer ar mo skej. The Earth is bluer. When the adjective compliments the noun, then the adjective gains the suffix '-(e)r(t/e)'. Sa skejer Eer. The bluer Earth. It is incorrect to use this suffix when not complimenting a noun. Set lotsert Muzik. The better music. Superlative Adjectives Here one would use the adverb momo meaning "even more so" or "the most". S'Eer ar momo skej. The Earth is the bluest. Complimenting a noun, the adjective gains the suffix '-(e)n(t/e)'. Sa skejen Eer. The bluest Earth. Set lotsent Muzik. The best music. It is incorrect to use this suffix when not complimenting a noun. Possession Possession is often shown with declension. To show something possesses another, you put the possessor with the declension after the noun, unless the possessor is a pronouns, where the pronoun would take the place of an article. Jes Eer. Eer Seuls. My Earth. The Sun's Earth. Alternatively, one can say of. Eer w Mak. Eer w Seulja. My Earth. The Sun's Earth. (Earth of Me-DAT) Or you can string the nouns, however this does not apply to pronouns. So here is daylight written in its three forms. Dagligt / Ligt w Dagja / Ligt Dags Daylight Supines Every clause must be separated with punctuation (excluding the apostrophe); the most common being a comma. The parts of a supine are separated likewise. (This rule also means that conjunctions always follow a comma). (Jé) uter sit Brum, et at Ert i level. I used the brush to draw a picture. use-IND.PST.1s the.NEU brush, in a.FEM picture to draw.INF The infinitive is used in the second portion of a supine preceded by the word to (i'''), with the clause being preceded by '''et (in). Interrogation In an interrogative sentence, the verb is moved to the beginning, proceeding the interrogative adverb that may already be there. Subject pronouns then become suffixes to the conjugated verb. Otherwise, the subject is attached to the verb via hyphenation; articles and determiners becoming suffixed. Descriptors aren't attached in any way unless an article or determiner is already attached. Höljé? Am I? Arhan ot? Is it him? Köntahet ot önel? Could it be her? Ar-Ligt lots? Is light good? Arsa-Seul goel? Is the sun yellow? Eczarsa-goel Seul Ligt? Does the sun create light? Fjötar goel Ligt eczlet? Is yellow light made? Numerical System Xynder counts in base 10 though has components of base 20 in the number system. Cardinal Numbers There are only every irregularities in the first twelve numbers. Numbers 13-20 are partially irregular. Numbers 20-99 are formed using the number for the respective multiple of ten, preceded by the singular number and the word let (and) Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are formed by taking the cardinal number and adding the suffix '-(e)r'. 10: tran 10th: traner Numbers involving the genetive case lose their declension and become a prefix to the initial number: 31: onletonhavltvyne 31st:' onletonhavltvyner' As a result of making extremely long words, they are often pronounced separately: 121: undraletonlettvyne 121st: undraletonlettvyner - pronounced undralet-onlettvyner Translations Category:Natrodian languages Category:Languages